Mischief
by mrtysh
Summary: Perhaps they should make their mischief at home, though. --Hikaru/Kaoru, twincest, yaoi non-graphic lime.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ouran HSHC! Fan-written work here.**

**A/N: It's me with my FIRST Ouran fic! It's a Hikaru/Kaoru yaoi! (With slight mention of Tamaki/Haruhi) Yay! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, and lime if you want it to be.**

**

* * *

**

**Mischief**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"It's only you I've wanted to be with, Kaoru..." Hikaru cooed, eyes gazing into his brothers', followed by much earsplitting ado from the surrounding female population.

"Hikaru..." The girls were now freaking out. One could swear they were so high in the sky they passed cloud nine ages ago.

The one thing about the pair's daily 'taboo brotherly love' display that irked Kaoru was that disturbing thought lingering in the darkest corners of his mind: Was their love for real? Was it all an act to woo the ladies? How far would Hikaru go to get the job done?

Kaoru usually complied and followed along with Hikaru, he never instigated the romantic exposure. It hurt too much to think that his brother might not love him truly.

Haruhi chuckled in the background at the swooning females. She thought they were over-obsessed idiots who needed a life other than watching two _twin brothers_ make out together. She almost felt sorry for them, if it weren't for the fact that they (seemingly) had nothing better to do...

The twins had increased the proximity between them by about a millimeter, Hikaru whispered something into his brother's ear. Kaoru laughed, nodding to some proposal.

All the laughter and cheer had brought the rest of the hosts and guests out to see what kind of mischief the devilish twins were getting into. Tamaki stood behind them, glaring firmly at the back of their heads. As long as they made the guests happy and _didn't_ try to make a move on Haruhi, everything was cool as a cucumber...

Should have known. The twins whipped out their 'always there' green hats and chorused, "Now, who wants to play the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game?" All the fan-girls gasped, some giggled and clapped. Hikaru bowed low and Kaoru followed, each with an identical mysterious smirk plastered onto their faces.

"Oh, I could _never_ guess which one is Hikaru! They look just alike!" a girl mused, giggling.

Haruhi sighed to cover up for the 'gag!' She shook her head and left the premises with Tamaki in tow. It was no trouble to tell them apart anyway.

-

About thirty minutes had passed with Hikaru and Kaoru leading the excitement for the day. All of the guests had cleared out, along with Mori, Honey, and Kyouya. Haruhi was leaving and Tamaki refused to let her walk home alone, so he followed her closely.

Hikaru had gone back into the dressing room to look for something, leaving Kaoru more time to think. He leaned against a wall and allowed his mind to wander. He wanted Hikaru to love him for more than just what they did for the Host Club. He wanted to be loved irrevocably, no restrictions and he longed for Hikaru. For his returned feelings...

"Hey, Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru walked up to his brother and noticed his sullen look.

Kaoru stood away from the wall and absorbed the concern that radiated from Hikaru. The look in his eyes screamed, _I do care about you... _And, if it were his imagination or not, it seemed to say, _and I love you._

_I love you._ That was what he wanted to see, hear, taste, and touch. So, he did. Kaoru confidently pressed his body against Hikaru's and locked their lips. He received instant, splendid reaction; like Hikaru had longed for this secretly, as well. Kaoru felt himself being moved backward and leaned against the wall as his brother nipped at his bottom lip.

"I love you, Kaoru..." Hikaru mumbled lovingly. _Finally_.

The icy barrier between them had melted faster than it had frozen. They had _so_ much to learn about each others' bodies and it was about time they learned.

Perhaps they should make their mischief at home, though.

* * *

**A/N: Aw. I love this pairing so much that I had to try writing for it! I'm pretty happy with it, even though it's pretty (VERY) short. **

**Hope you enjoyed and Please Review!!! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
